


Shakti

by specswrites



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specswrites/pseuds/specswrites
Summary: He never wanted a good fuck like he did after a fight.Call it adrenaline, call it a literal lust for power, call it what you will; the woman writhing underneath him was only too happy to comply.In which Sasuke gives into his baser instincts after defeating Momoshiki.Emotions run high after battle, they say.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 26
Kudos: 136





	Shakti

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a research paper and this filth popped up somehow. Hardcore smut, out you go chitlins. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

He never wanted a good fuck like he did after a fight.

Call it adrenaline, call it a literal lust for power, call it what you will; the woman writhing underneath him was only too happy to comply. 

He thinks its a natural desire resultant from her being so in control over everything in her daily life; she wanted to hand the reins (not literal reins, though now the thought was in his head) over to someone who she knew could give her what she needed. And _kami,_ would he give all he had to her. 

Sakura's wrists were currently bound behind her with Sasuke's chakra strings, and she was bent over in front of him with her face in a pillow screaming around the belt he tied over her mouth to keep it open. He pulled on the excess of the leather belt to watch her body bend back at his mercy as he fucked her harder from behind. Her legs gave out on either side of him and she fell forward, unable to hold the position while being bent like that any longer.

Sasuke didn't like that. 

"I said to keep it up," he slapped her rear hard and watched her body jerk as her walls clenched around him deliciously. She cried around the gag when he pulled out of her, but he needed to hear her sobs. He pulled the belt from around her head as she rolled over onto her bound arms to face him. 

"Sasuke, come back, I need you inside, please!"

He slapped her across the face and watched with satisfaction as her face and chest immediately flared into alluring shade of red, "what the fuck did you just call me?"

Sakura was panting and tears were pricking her eyes, her hair falling across her face from his reprimand, "Sasuke-sama! I said Sasuke-sama, now please, I was so close." She spread her legs and raised her hips so he got a good look at her pink folds, dripping with her arousal. 

Sasuke's eyes darkened, "are you trying to tempt me?" He grabbed her neck and pushed her into the bed when she arched her back, "you fucking are," he growled and tightened his grip. His cock twitched at the sight of her lewd expression, face red, and wet lips parted, wheezy grunts escaping. Her lust filled stare never breaking contact with his sharingan. Still Sakura arched until she could wrap a leg around his back and grind her clit on his rock hard abs. Sasuke hissed and pulled back at the slick feel of her womanhood and released her neck, "it would be wise of you to remember who's in control here, _girl_." Sakura collapsed with heaving breaths, mewling from the loss of contact. 

Sasuke concentrated chakra to his palm. He focused for a second, earth release, purified with his lightning release. He focused on the shape, maybe a foot long, thick and cylindrical, rounded off at either end. 

He focused back on Sakura, her mouth agape at what he just did. He smirked.

"Is-is that for me?" Sakura asked shyly, as if she wasn't spread eagle in front of him and tied up. _Cute_. 

Sasuke looked at the glass tube in his hand, then back at her before impaling it inside her tight hole. It went in without issue, evidence of how fucking _soaked_ she was. He relished the guttural moan that left her, eyes rolling back from the pleasure. He pumped it in and out of her a few times, testing how far she could take it and twisting it inside her to completely coat it with her juices. She bucked into the toy and he pulled it out, again she sobbed and tried to rub her thighs together to try to relieve the tension on her clit. Sasuke admired the milky white juices coating the toy, _fuck_ he wanted to feel it on his cock. He was pissed that she had to go and misbehave. 

"Sit up. On your knees," he commanded. 

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," she did as he asked. _Good girl._

"Look at what you did," he showed her the toy, "open your mouth. You'll have to clean it. I won't have any of you go to waste." 

Sakura looked up at him demurely under her eyelashes and slowly parted her plump lips. "Wider," he ordered. She formed a little 'o' with her lips and blushed as she met his eyes. He smiled at her faux innocence, he would do away with that soon enough and have her begging for his cock. Sasuke slowly pressed the toy into her lips, he pushed it until he felt the barrier to her throat, pulling back only when she gagged around it. He pulled it out of her mouth and Sakura opened wider and let her tongue hang out invitingly, a string of saliva connecting between it and the toy. Sasuke groaned at the erotic sight and pushed the toy back into her cavern. He fucked her mouth with it, admiring how her lips stretched around the glass and how her cheeks hollowed when he pulled it back. Drool was starting to drip onto her chin, vulgar sucking noises permeating throughout the room. Sasuke pushed the toy further into her mouth and a shudder racked his shoulders at the sinful look his wife gave him as she took the whole thing, his fingers on the end of it meeting her gushing lips. 

"Hn, fuck, get on your back," he instructed. His voice sounded husky and almost foreign, the need coursing through him right now nearly unbearable. Sasuke pulled the toy back, the force of Sakura's suckling attempting to pull it back in before it left her mouth with a 'pop.' Sasuke stood up on the side of the bed, his member standing at attention almost painfully.

"Mmm, as you wish, Sasuke-sama," she turned her back to him so he could remove the restraints, then she made a show of stretching out her arms and bending backwards, her hard pink peaks pointing towards the ceiling and looking so fucking tantalizing. She looked up at him with those endless green eyes as she positioned herself in front of him so her head hung off the bed and her knees were up and spread wide, and, _kami,_ he needed to fuck her pretty little mouth now, her lips red and swollen and still dripping from her performance with the toy. 

Sasuke met her eyes with deadly seriousness, "I want you to fuck yourself with this, but if you come and it's not around me," he narrowed his eyes, daring her to defy him, "you won't be coming again. And we're long from done here," he put the toy, still christened with her saliva, in her outstretched right hand.

"I wouldn't dream of disobeying you again, Sasuke-sama," she whispered as she brought the object to her leaking core. Sakura slid it in slowly, her perfect teeth sinking into her puffed lower lip. Sasuke liberated the appendage with his thumb just in time to hear her enamored whine. Her body rocked with her hips, her legs quivering, as she finally released some of her pent up frustration. 

"Damn," Sasuke whispered as he committed the memory of her stunning body moving to her own rhythm. He ran his hand, so big compared to her little body, down her arm to assist her in pleasuring herself for a few stokes before moving his fingers upwards to circle her engorged clit. 

"Ah!" Sakura cried out as her body convulsed, her eyes rolling back then closing. She fucked herself faster, matching the speed of his fingers, sighing in ecstasy with each rise of her hips. She was ready.

"Remember what I said," Sasuke rasped before grasping his member at the base and pressing the leaking tip to her supple mouth. Sakura eagerly stuck her tongue out to taste him before wrapping her hot lips around his head. Sasuke hissed as he pushed his hips further into her scalding cavity. 

"Shit, Sakura," he grumbled when she keened around his cock. Her left hand came up to grip his ass and pull him in. Sasuke groaned while he braced his hand on her perky breast. He pulled back slowly and savored the suction of her deviant mouth on his member before he started pushing his hips into her in kind. Fucking hell, she was maddening. Sasuke picked a slower pace, quite enjoying having her at his complete mercy. He liked the look of her lips circled around him, jaw wide open and straining around his thick dick. He pushed too far and hit her throat, grunting and pulling back some when she gagged on him. He noticed her hand slowed to match the pace he was fucking her mouth with, her body was flushed pink, glowing in the light from the bedside lamp, _kami-sama, so fucking perfect._

Sasuke pinched and pulled hard on her nipple as he was thrusting into her tight opening, he took advantage of her wail and harshly drove himself in almost to the hilt. Sakura choked on him and her throat closed around his head at the same time that a cry vibrated from her chest, sending a shiver of pleasure straight up his spine. 

"Haah! Yes, fuck, you feel so good," he pulled out completely and met her watery gaze, tears streaming into her temples where they soaked the hair there. Sasuke wiped the corners of her eyes before stroking her cheek tenderly with his thumb, "you ready?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," she croaked out, voice coarse from his assault. 

"Relax," Sasuke murmured as he played with her slippery nub, she jerked into his hand, resuming her routine with her toy. Sakura sighed blissfully and melted under his touch. With her left hand she held Sasuke firmly and put his tip back into her mouth and circled his head with her tongue. Sasuke grunted in approval and pushed himself deeper, meeting the barrier to her throat. He glided his fingers rhythmically up and down over her pearl while she relaxed her throat. He pushed in slowly with some effort, sweat beading on his forehead from the strain, until he was completely encased in her warm orifice.

Sasuke let out the breath he was holding and dragged his wet fingers up her body to cup her neck. He could feel himself in her throat, much to his depraved joy. He pushed down on her throat and pulled back before snapping his hips forward, the pressure from his hand adding to the euphoria. Sakura swallowed, and he stuggled not to come right there as he ground against her lips with a deep moan. _Kami_ , he could feel everything.

He pulled out of her heat halfway and felt Sakura gasping for air, her hot breath fanning over him and stoking the fire he felt in his core. Sasuke pumped in and out of her, each time pulling back enough so she could take a breath, but never completely exiting. Sakura timed her breaths with the pace of his hips, taking him to the hilt each time he drove into her, crude noises leaving her mouth with each thrust. He could feel every satisfied mewl around his cock, watched as her body trembled, close to her peak.

Sakura trailed her fingers up the inside of Sasuke's left thigh, stopping at the top to cup his sack in her palm. She made a 'v' with two fingers and stroked them along each side of his taint, making his knees go weak. Sasuke let out a long groan, Sakura held her breath as he furiously fucked her mouth, hand tightening around her throat when her wicked fingers pushed the sensitive spot between his legs. He felt her moans come consistently as her hand moved faster, her skin flushing even deeper. She was getting close. Sasuke bit his lip and powered his hips a few more thrusts, his member pulsating in her throat as she swallowed again. He released an agonizing groan and bowed his hips into her and felt his balls lurch and warmth pool in his navel while his body shook as he kept his end at bay.

He pulled out of her with a curse and Sakura coughed and choked as she attempted to regain her bearings. Sasuke watched her roll over and remove the toy from her and he held out his hand to take it back as he caught his own breath. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and used the sheet to get the tears that streamed from her eyes before looking up at him and licking his sensitive organ from the base to the tip that was still trickling with his pre-cum. She slurped on his throbbing head and hummed as her lips encircled the red flesh.

"Uhn, fuck... That's enough. On your back, now, and keep your legs up," she made eye contact and pulled off with a greedy suck, the little _minx_. 

"Anything for you, Sasuke-sama," she rasped. The look on her well-fucked face was absolutely hedonistic, she really got off on pleasing him. _She's such a good little brat._ Sasuke took a wipe from the nightstand he had set out and deftly wiped the glass tube clean and put it down on the nightstand before he cupped Sakura's dewy cheek, flushed from her arousal, and thumbed her voluptuous lips. She leaned into his caress and looked up at him, moist eyelashes and pupils blown, he couldn't resist claiming her sweet mouth. He kissed her slowly, sensually, the way she liked, fanning the flames of her desire further as his hand lingered to her throat once more, gently grasping it and showing his appreciation to that part of her before slowly pushing her down onto her back.

Sakura grabbed the back of her knees and spread for him. Her glistening folds, red and engorged from her lust for him, on full display, her face watching him, anticipating his next action. Sasuke leaned down and flattened his tongue to lick from her rear entrance to her clit, indulging in the earthy taste of her honey, Sakura squirmed and bit her lip to hold in her mewls. Sasuke raised his hand and brought it down hard on her ass, she let go of her lip and yelled as her body jerked, "don't you fucking _dare_ quiet yourself or you'll get my belt again."

"Ohh..! Yes, I won't, please forgive me, don't stop," his little kunoichi begged.

He slapped her ass harder and she lurched, "'yes' who?"

"Ah! Yes, Sasuke-sama!" Sakura sobbed.

"That's right, good girl," he praised her compliance with another kiss on her wet folds and sucked on her pearl to her cry his name.

He pulled back and a twisted smirk formed on his face at the sight of the welts he made that matched the hand print on her other cheek, Sakura had love bites peppered over her neck and chest, accenting the purplish finger prints developing on the side her neck, and from this angle he got a good view of her bruised wrists; she looked _ravished,_ but Sasuke wasn't done with her yet. He stood and angled his flesh into her weeping hole and felt her tighten immediately around him. He sighed at the feeling of her soft walls closing him in. Sasuke thumbed her clit and pumped into her a few times before pulling out and rubbing his length on her rosebud, already wet from her dripping juices. She keened from the stimulation and he pushed his tip against it, testing her with some pressure. He felt her rim relax as her head bowed back, giving him all the permission he needed. Sasuke rubbed her clit again and watched her vagina clench, spilling more of her nectar that he rubbed his cock on, sufficiently lubing him enough to press his tip inside of her untapped treasure. 

Sakura lamented her delight with a filthy moan and a beg for more. Sasuke would be a fool not to give her what she asked for; and he was no fool. He held her ass up and pushed in slowly until he was about halfway in. She was scalding hot, and her body contracted around the intrusion exquisitely. Sasuke proceeded to rock out a couple inches then push in a little further, repeating the motion until she was ready. The friction from her slick rim around him was decadently good, he gathered she thought so too since her liquids continued to gush out of her and she was wearing an enraptured look on her face. He pulled out until just his tip was encased in her, then slammed back into her with a harsh grunt. 

"Anata!" Sakura bemoaned as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her body flared red and Sasuke could see the tears prick the corners of her eyes, the thought that he actually hurt her came to mind, but he knew his little blossom well enough to know she liked being roughed up a bit, and he was also _furious_ with her use of his affectionate nickname when he had been _very clear._ He spanked her _hard_ and grunted when her walls jumped and closed around him tighter. Sakura cried, but didn't correct herself or open her eyes.

That just wouldn't do. 

Sasuke threaded his fingers through her silken hair and yanked her head back. Sakura yelped, the position jut her chest out to him and bent her neck backwards irregularly. 

"You will look at me!" He decreed as he fucked her ass, his thrusts punishing, she obeyed and opened her sea foam eyes, the tears finally fell involuntarily, "you will address me properly," he tugged her hair back cruelly as she whimpered, " _or, you. Will. Not. Come,"_ he punctuated each growl with an unforgiving jab into her blistering heat.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama!" Sakura bawled, he let go of his death-grip on her locks and she cried from the reprieve and laid back and kept her eyes trained on him as he continued his onslaught.

"Say it again," he slapped her.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sakura howled.

"Again," another slap.

Her lip caught on her tooth and started to bleed, "Sasuke-sama!"

"Again!" He demanded with a backhand this time.

"Aaah!" the tears were streaming at this point, but she never left his gaze, "Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama!" She called with every merciless snap of his hips. 

"Heh, good little blossom," Sasuke smirked and grabbed the forgotten glass tube on the nightstand, "now come for me," he shoved it inside her still oozing middle at the same time he pushed himself in her ass to the hilt.

"Sasuke-samaaa!! Aah!" Sakura bellowed, he forgave her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she climaxed. An impassioned moan left Sasuke, the addition of the toy made it for an even tighter hold on him, and the rush of heat to her nether regions that accompanied her convulsing walls during her orgasm almost made him lose it. _Kami,_ help him, he fucking _thrived_ on the control he had over her body. He rocked with her, moving the toy as needed to prolong her orgasm as much as possible. She came down some and could no longer keep the hold she had on her legs. Sasuke let her left one fall to her side, knee still bent, and maneuvered her right one to stretch out onto his shoulder where he held it in place with his stump and leaned forward so her hips tilted toward him.

When her eyes refocused on his he started quickening again, riding the wave of her orgasm to coax another out of her. He held the toy around its base and used his hips to propel it into her in time with his cock. Sasuke moaned from the god-awful pleasure, his knees getting weak, and sweat pouring down his body from his effort, he was close but he needed to feel more, needed to feel this longer. Sakura _is_ his power, his _everything_. To have her beneath him, begging for something only he can give her, and obeying his commands, trusting that in his hands she will be taken care of; Sasuke had never felt a power like it. He was _desperate_ to feel her come undone around him until he was satisfied. 

"Touch yourself," he panted.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-sama," she wheezed. Sakura brought her left hand to the junction of their bodies to circle her little bead. Sasuke tilted the toy a bit so that it brushed on the pressure point on her top wall. Sakura's fingers sped up as she keened his title over and over, the lament music to his ears.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama, please, can I?" Sakura implored, reaching, trying to grab onto him wherever she can. He arced forward, stretching her almost in two, and she grabbed onto his hair with her free hand, holding on for the ride, "please, please, please, Sasuke-sama, I-I need to-"

_Look who's asking nicely,_ he thought smugly, "come."

Immediately Sakura erupted into wanton spasms, cries of heaven leaving those soft lips, her fingers scratching at his scalp trying to find purchase on something to ground herself through Sasuke's excruciating strokes. She felt _divine._ Her scorching, pulsing heat surrounding him was the only feeling his mind registered, the band at her entrance contracting as she gave into her fervor.

But it wasn't enough, he craved _more_.

Sasuke let out something that sounded akin to a battle cry before he hammered into her unyieldingly, the glass toy getting too soaked and slippery from her nectar for him to hold on to. He reabsorbed the chakra in it and as soon as it disappeared he dipped his middle two fingers inside and hooked them firmly upwards, his thumb picked up where Sakura left off in her delirium and rubbed back and forth insistently over her clit.

The reaction was immediate, Sakura came again, wildly flailing, pulling on his hair in her rapture so hard he yelled a curse. She kicked at his shoulder with the leg that had been resting on it and tried to turn out of his grasp, but Sasuke would have none of it. He turned his head and nipped at her wrist as a signal to let go, unable to formulate the words himself, his mind too fixated on the clenching around his fingers and cock. He shrugged her leg off and leaned forward, anchoring himself with his left knee on the bed and balancing on his stump. Sakura had no choice but to keep her bent legs in the air and be subject to Sasuke's driving impetus. 

Sasuke moved his fingers in a come hither motion inside of Sakura and teased her nub in time with his thrusts as he continued to pound into her with reckless abandon. Vaguely he realized he was crying out in carnal bliss, animalistic groans escaping him as he sought _more;_ more _power,_ more _pleasure,_ more _devotion;_ an insatiable lust in him that only his wife could cure. As if he was a famished man and she was all the nourishment in the world. 

Sakura was bawling, thrashing under him and clawing at his skin until it bled, but it just goaded him on; Sasuke wanted her marks on him, _only him,_ evidence of her love for _him_ , evidence of this act. He heard her sob that she couldn't take anymore, _but he hasn't had enough._ He felt the telltale pang in his groin that signaled he was nearing his end when her rim tightened around him and her vaginal walls condensed around his fingers with her impending orgasm. He put his second knee on the bed and fucked her wildly, licentiously ramming his cock into her tight little asshole, their raw sweat-soaked bodies colliding as they impulsively advanced towards their peak together. 

"Sakura, come, _now,_ " Sasuke ordered between breaths as he greedily sought to claim another orgasm out of her, hooking his fingers in her again and puling up hard around her pelvic bone, the base of his palm putting pressure on her bundle of nerves.

"Yes," she exhaled, "yes, yes, oh-fuck- _yes, Sasuke-sama_!!" Sakura came with a piercing wail and raked her fingernails down Sasuke's back as she thrashed in pure ecstasy. He let go a fevered groan and pushed himself as far inside her as he could. A shudder wracked his frame and he ground out his release in sync with her and emptied his seed inside her fluttering asshole. Their orgasm seemed never-ending as their ardent cries filled the room and their hips sought each other out, each time producing another decadent wave of pleasure, Sasuke's fingers keeping impeccable timing with their bodies.

A shiver went through him as Sasuke removed his member from Sakura when the waves finally subsided. He moved his hand and Sakura collapsed to the bed, boneless, sated, and _definitely_ well fucked. Sasuke planted his feet back on the floor but stayed leaning over his wife, elbows on either side of her head. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, less so than him, but it was the only way he knew she didn't pass out. He placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, then her collarbone, breast, and navel as he stood up, fireworks dancing in his vision from his racing heart. 

Sasuke used the wipes on the nightstand to clean his flaccid member and his fingers before pulling on his discarded boxers. He looked to the woman sprawled before him and his eyes softened as he turned off his sharingan. It would appear that he really did a number on her this time; Sakura had bruises on her lips, neck, and arms, her shoulders and chest were lined with purple and red bites, and her feminine folds were red from friction and slick with their ichor, and he was pretty sure that she was asleep now. 

Sasuke first concentrated chakra to his palm then leaned over her once more to heal first, her bloody lip, then the purple rings around her neck, his hand ghosting over them and leaving cream colored flawless skin in his wake. He healed the bite marks that broke the skin, but quite liked the evidence of their lovemaking left on her. Sasuke took care of the thin bruises left by her pulling on her restraints, and the other bruises on her upper arm from his rough treatment of her. When that was over with he grabbed a handful of wipes and cleaned her sticky thighs, then ever so gently wiped her clean of their climax before discarding the wipes in the bin by the nightstand. 

Sasuke lifted her slowly and laid her head on the pillow and covered her with the sheet, he turned to leave to go get some water when a hand feebly wrapped around his wrist. 

"Are you leaving already? Now that it's over?" Sakura whispered with a carefully schooled face. The 'it' that she's referring to, Sasuke knows, is the Otsutsuki threat on the village, not their lovemaking. With Naruto rescued and Kinshiki and Momoshiki taken out, there's no reason for Sasuke to be in the village, she thinks. He pushes down the hurt that pangs his chest at the realization that she thought he would leave while she was sleeping after what they just did; he's hurt her too much to be entitled. Guilt crept up his throat at the remembrance of times where he did exactly that; they hadn't come together with such passion as they did today, but it's the same nonetheless. 

"I," Sasuke cleared his throat and looked away, "I'll be home for a bit. I was getting some water, would you like anything?" He glanced back at her for an answer.

Sakura gave him a sweet smile, "no thank you, Anata. There's water in that drawer there if you'd like," she leaned over and opened the bottom drawer to the nightstand next to him, pulling out a bottle and offering it to him, the sheet falling and revealing her smooth shoulders and the plane of her upper back, marred only by his love bites. She gripped it in front of her with her other hand to cover her breasts.

Sasuke sighed lightly as he admired the grace she harbored even with such simple movements. His shoulders relaxed as he thanked her and took a few sips from the bottle before offering it back to her. Sakura smiled and drank up while Sasuke slid under the sheet and sat next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders, curling her into him as he pressed a sweet kiss into her hair before heaving a long-suffering sigh. 

"Sakura," she met his eyes, "I know this isn't what you signed up for, I can't promise it'll ever even get better, I know things are tough with the house, with Sarada. I know you're picking up extra shifts to make up for the losses, and with your parents both passing this last year..." Sasuke gave a defeated sigh, "I don't want you to be lonely. I don't want you to have to work so much because I'm not here to contribute. With me gone then you can find someone who-"

"Sasuke," Sakura asked in a sickly sweet voice, "are you trying to leave me?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows in a pained expression and looked down at his lap, anywhere but those bottomless green eyes, he couldn't handle that right now. 

"Look Sakura-"

"No, _you_ look, Sasuke," _she's pissed,_ he thought as he closed his eyes angry at himself, "I have loved you for over _twenty years-"_

"That's the point, Sakura!" Sasuke pushed away from her to angle her with a anguished stare, "love isn't everything. _Love_ won't keep our house, _love_ won't raise our daughter, _love_ won't keep those bastards from trying to destroy this planet! Tell me Sakura, what has _love_ done for you? Why waste your life waiting for a love who can't come home without putting you in danger?"

"I see, so that's what this is about," Sakura said coolly and dropped the tension in her shoulders, "you think you brought them here."

"Tch," Sasuke looked away, "I don't _think,_ I _know_ they followed me to this dimension from Kaguya's castle. They had no idea how to navigate her dimensions until they saw me do it. As soon as Kaguya's scroll is deciphered I'm leaving, and I'm not going to risk coming back here again. It was a mistake," he said coldly.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she took his hand, "they came for Naruto and Kurama. They always were going to come." 

Sasuke clenched his fist, "it's not Naruto... That Momoshiki, he... _gave_ something to Boruto. A curse maybe. I couldn't stop him, I could only watch," he put his head in his hand, "what fucking good can I do here? I come back and each time I fuck something else up," he dug his nails into his palm and begged quietly, "just let me go, Sakura. I can't find it in me to stay away knowing you're waiting for me. Tell me to go, tell me you'll move on, tell me you'll be happier without me."

"I can't do that, Sasuke-kun, not even if you ask me to," she sniffled and Sasuke clenched his teeth and wanted to die because he made her cry _again_ , "I don't know what it is, but," Sakura tilted his head up to face her, she had on a sad smile, teary eyes but they weren't spilling over, "you know, I always know when you're home? Even if you weren't able to come see me. I can just... _feel_ it. You are a tangible part of me, like an arm, for example," she smiled at her stupid joke, "and you can live without your arm, you can even replace your arm, and maybe you won't like it as much as your original arm, but it'll get the job done. Tell me, Sasuke-kun, can you tell your arm to go, to move on, can you say you'll be happier with anything else in that place beside you that _isn't your arm_?" 

Sasuke stayed silent, but he knew Sakura was right, at least about that much. She would never be complete without him, and to him she's far more precious than any limb of his, more so than even his own life, and she always has been, and always will be. 

"See, Sasuke-kun? I know it's been hard for you too, I know you sometimes feel like we would be better off, or that we'll slip away from you while you're gone. I know it's hard when so much is out of your control, especially when things don't go as planned, but always remember, _love_ is what gave us a home, no matter where we are just because we're together, _love_ gave us a daughter who wouldn't trade her parents for the world, _love_ is what keeps us together, it's what we fight for when the world is in danger," Sakura paused and gently cupped Sasuke's cheek and made him meet her eyes, " _love gave me you, Sasuke-kun_ ," she smiled genuinely, "whatever comes our way we can handle together, because of _love._ "

Sasuke let out a breath, he felt like a weight was lifted off of him. He knew this was just the beginning, but whatever the future had in store for their world, he supposed he couldn't imagine them getting through it if they weren't together, for good or bad. He pressed his forehead to hers, "I'm sorry, Tsuma, you're right," he kissed her chastely on the lips then whispered, "it's been a rough day, I guess." 

Sakura giggled and smiled at him wryly, "yeah it has been. Now, I need a bath, go draw one while I get our robes. Alright, _Sasuke-sama?_ I can heal those scratches and you can stop bleeding on my favorite sheets."

"Hn," Sasuke chuckled, "yeah sure, a bath sounds nice, _hime,_ " he mocked. 

" _Hime?_ " Sakura laughed, "I could get used to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, so my mind thought that up. If you thought it was cool let me know! If you thought it was gross let me know too. I appreciate all feedback, kudos, bookmarks. If you like my work I check out your work. I love you all, happy new year, I'm glad you brought it in with me <3
> 
> -specs


End file.
